Strawberry Panic! 6-Unexpected Visit
by Ryokilla
Summary: A new character is coming to Astraea!
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"em"Once upon a time, a princess that lived in a princess kingdom. She was the most popular and lived in the tower with big bells that it made a melodic sound./em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"emThis princess was the most beautiful, and her popularity reached all the kingdom corners…br /However, there was something that not filled the heart of this princess./em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"emIn this kingdom there some forest full of magic beings that shared with all of them. All they lived happy without problems…br /…until a day, arrives a princess from a far far away kingdom, asking for /It was at that moment, when the most beautiful of all princesses received and felt her heart beating like never before ...br /… at that time it was when the princess saw that her life would change forever ... "/em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"em /em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: What do you think? (closing a notebook)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Its very good! (big smile) from when you are writing stories?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: I started some days ago, I want to experience other forms of narrative/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Congratulations Tamao chan! You´re very good writing! I would like to write like you (sad)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: take it easy Nagisa chan. You´re good doing another things, right?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: mmm…I make very good cookies…(thinking) well…that was Shizuma said…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: hehe! I´m sure! (standing) well, I have to go/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Where you going?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: I have a date with Chikaru (smiling)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Are you dating?! (thrilled)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: I don´t know if dating but… we got along pretty well/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: aah! I´m so happy for you Tamao chan! Chikaru san is a great girl! (gathers her happy /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"hands)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: Thank you Nagisa chan…I´m going now (taking her bag) We have to enjoy this holidays/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Yeees! The holidays are the best! Sadly its just few days/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: Don´t you have some plan with Shizuma?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Yes! She invited me to spend some days In her house (happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: That´s good!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Knock knock/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Tamao open the room´s door)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Chikaru: Good morning Tamao chan (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: Good morning Chikaru!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Chikaru: (Look inside the room) Good morning Nagisa chan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Hello Chikaru, good morning!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Chikaru: We´re going, lady? (tenderly)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tamao: Yes (agree moving her head and take the Chikaru arm), See you soon, Nagisa chan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Have a nice day! (moving her hand) aww! What a beautiful couple! (thinking)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"In the first floor, Shizuma is leaving her room and knocks the Miyuki´s door./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Knock knock/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: come in!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Good morning Miyuki/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (sitting at her bed reading a book) Good morning Shizuma, how are you?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Fine. Do you have some plan for today?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: mmm… I´ll be reading and ordering somethings for student council/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: mmm…I would like to invite you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Where you going?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: I will go with Nagisa to my grandma´s home/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: I would like to see her, but I have some work to do (looking at some papers on the table)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Miyuki, and thought of someone to replace you? you almost have to leave the council/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: …yes I know…I have been too busy…I have to think about it/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Someone knocks her door when she finished to speak)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Knock knock/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: come in/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Opens the door their 6supth/sup classmates, Tougi and Kanou)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tougi and Kanou: Good morning/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Good morning girls/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: What´s going on?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Kanou: We came from the sister´s office, she ask us to tell you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Tell me what?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tougi: Someone arrived to visit you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: To me? (looking at Shizuma)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Kanou: well, our mission is done. We have to go/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tougi: Have a nice day girls (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: well, I think you´ll be busy today/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: I think so… (thoughtful)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Do you want to accompany you to the office?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: yes…please (eyes down)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Together walking to the sister´s office./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Outside the residence feels a warm sun and cool breeze in the morning. These first days of the /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"year are vacations in Astraea and too many girls are out, while other are training some sporty activities./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"In her room, Nagisa is preparing her bag to spend the weekend with Shizuma. She looks so happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"From out the room/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"NAGISA CHAN, are you there!?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Nagisa heard that and opened the door)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Yaya chan, what´s going on? What do you have on that big box? (She is holding a big box)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Yaya: There some games, some girls brought it from their houses. We will gathering in our /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"room to play. Do you wanna come?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Thank you for the invitation Yaya chan, but I´m going out with Shizuma/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Yaya: aw, too bad. When will you comeback?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: We spend just the weekend. The next Monday start the classes again./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Yaya: I see. Well,I hope you enjoy the trip!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Thank you Yaya chan, enjoy the games!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Yaya: See you! (Moving her hands under the box) Say hello to Shizuma sama!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Say hello to all the girls! (moving her hands)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Turns to into the room to see things missing for packing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: (Thinking) Is the grandmother likes cookies I did?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Outside the sister´s office, Miyuki stop and Shizuma behind her/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: What´s the matter?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (eyes down) nobody has come to visit me in years…who could be?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: (put a hand on her shoulder) quiet ... I am here with you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (touching her hand) Thanks…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki is thoughtfully at the door, she sighs a few seconds and knocks on the door./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Knock knock/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Sister: come in/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki doesn´t dare to open the door. Shizuma stands in front of her to open the door/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: excuse me, Sister/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Sister: Miss Hanazono/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Good morning (it steps aside and enters shyly Miyuki)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Sister: Miss Rokujo, we are waiting for you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma turn to see who has come to visit Miyuki. On one side of the desk Sister, there's a big black chair comfortable. Miyuki turns slowly to see who is waiting for./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: eh? (looking to the chair)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki face puts a great surprise to see the person sitting in the chair. Her eyes light up tremendously and almost no voice comes out of her mouth./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (just get out her voice)…Hiroko?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: (surprised) Hiroko chan?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(In the chair there a pretty girl of 12 age. Wearing a cream sweater, a blue coat, a skirt and boots. Her hair is a deep blue. When she saw to Miyuki,she stand up happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Oneechan! (Run to Miyuki to hug her)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Hiroko chan… as you've grown ... (hugs her, closes his eyes about to cry)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: the little Hiroko chan. Wow, as the years have passed (She crosses her arms and smiles)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Sister: Well, I´ll leave you alone for a moment (Leaving the office)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Miyuki is separated from her little sister to meet her eyes and can not help falling tears)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Don't cry oneechan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: How many years have passed? (touching her face)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Too much…I have been missing you a lot (hugging her and see that behind is Shizuma looking tenderly)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Shizuma! (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: How are you, little Hiroko chan?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: very good! (bowing) I´m so happy to see you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: come on, let´s go to the cafeteria and you have to tell me everything. Will you come with us, Shizuma?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: (looking at the clock) I would like to, but I have to go/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: that´s truth/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Won´t you go?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: My grandma is awaiting for me/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I thought that we can drink a hot chocolate togheter/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: I´m sorry, but I promise that we will drink a lot of hot chocolate, when I come back/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: It´s ok. I´ll stay in the city for few days/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Its perfect! We will come back early Sunday/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: It´s a deal! (thumbs up)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(The three girls leaving the building, Hiroko holding the Miyuki´s arm. She looks so happy and shiny, have a big smile. Shizuma looking them happy too for this reunion.)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Well, our ways is separated here (they are in the middle way to Ichigo Shan and the cafeteria)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Thank you Shizuma. Have a nice trip./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Say hello to your grandma/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: In your name. I´ll see you on Sunday/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: see you!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(The sister are walking together along the path to the /A warm winter sun illuminates and gentle breeze moves the leaves of the /Shizuma is going the other way towards Ichigo Sha thinking about what just happened)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: well well… Who knew that little Hiroko Astraea come alone ... as the years have passed./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(At the door of Ichigo Sha is Nagisa, which sees Shizuma approaching distance and comes to meet her)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Good morning love/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Good morning my sweet Nagisa (Kissing her)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: I was waiting for you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Are you ready?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Yes!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(In the cafeteria, Miyuki and her little sister Hiroko, with two hot chocolate mugs and cakes)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Crossing her fingers) very well…where are Dad and Mom?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I came here alone/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: what!? How did they let you out alone of the city?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I escaped…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: HOW DID YOU RUN AWAY?! (frightened)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: well… not technically say ... just told them I would spend a few days with a friend of my /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"class, who lives in the town near here/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: So…they don´t know you came to see me/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: That´s right (moving her head)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: But its dangerous that you walk alone/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: don´t worry, I had to see you (eating a piece of cake)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: You are so big now (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: you have also grown sister, you are very pretty/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Thanks. Are you ready for Miatre?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Sure! (Happy) I´m so happy for stay here, where my sister studied. I would like to be president like you!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: It's a lot of work, Don´t you know? But I know, you will do a good job/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I'm anxious to get here/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: You will be here the next semester, right?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Yes… shame that you're not here (getting sad)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (whisper and close her eyes) Yes…but I know you will make very good friends here/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: yes! (Smiling) Will I be in Second year?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Yes… I would like to have spent a year together/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: what a shame…I didn´t want go to that trip with our parents (getting sad)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: …you will be classmate with Chiyo chan. She is a good girl/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I´m so happy! I will meet girls that shared time with you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Shizuma and Nagisa are in the train toward the city)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Miyuki´s little sister?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Yes, has been a long time without see her/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: I think, that happy Miyuki was/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Yes she is. Miyuki has spent too long without see her family and her younger sister is /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"her favourite/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: I´m glad to ear that. I hope to met her when we come back/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: The Sunday we will come back early (resting her head on her shoulder)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Its ok, my Etoile/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Later, Miyuki and her younger sister walking for Astraea. Miyuki show her all the places and the /Her sister look so fascinate all the landscape and follow all the instructions from Miyuki)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: …and there…It's the private greenhouse of the Etoile/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Its beautiful! … Was it the greenhouse of Shizuma?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: That´s right/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: (looking trhought the glass door) Its beautiful! Who is Etoile now?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Now they are from St. Spica/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Inside the greenhouse is Hikari and invite them to come in)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: come on, let´s go inside/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: great!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Inside, Hiroko happy looking at all the flowers and Miyuki approaching to greet Hikari)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Good evening Etoile sama (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hikari: Good evening Miyuki san, how are you?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Very well and happy. I introduce you my younger sister, Hiroko (looking at her side)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Are you Etoile? Nice to meet you (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hikari: Hi, nice to meet you (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: My sister will come to Miatre the next semester, so please, take care of her/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hikari: Really? That´s a good news! Would be a honour, Miss Rokujo. You will can count with us, always/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I hope we can get along very well Etoile sama (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Hiroko looks so happy, she is so glad to meet in person the Etoile./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"She since childhood has been learning the ways of Astraea, so all this day is very special for /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"her, especially if this next entry to Miatre)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Oneechan, Can you show me the lake? I really want to know it/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: For sure, let´s go!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hikari: Enjoy the evening (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Thank you Etoile, see you later (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: See you soon, Etoile sama (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hikari: see you soon, Hiroko chan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(The sisters go out and Hiroko looks so excited. Take the Miyuki´s hand and start to run)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: not so fast, Hiroko! (running behind her)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Let´s go, oneechan! (happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(When they arrives to the lake, Miyuki is a little tired , while Hiroko looks with great emotion the /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"lagoon)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: wow! Its more beautiful than in pictures!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: yes it is/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Hiroko closes her eyes thinking. Miyuki behind her)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: oneechan…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: What´s the matter?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: besides knowing Astraea ... I came for another reason .../span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Miyuki pays attention and stays thoughtful)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I came without telling our parents would see you, because they had not allowed me./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Why not?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Because, I don't want you to get married/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: what!?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: They know that I´m against your marriage, for that, they not allow me to see you./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (eyes down) What have they said about it?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: practically I escape from the house to tell you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Miyuki rises her eyes to listen her. Hiroko turns to Miyuki)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: they want to make the wedding soon. They put date for February…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: What!? (surprise) but not until March I graduate!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Yes I know… but they want to do business society as soon as possible./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (turns around and close her eyes) …can´t be possible…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I know it is wrong to listen to their conversations, but I could not avoid it, when is something about my sister! (Fill with tears her eyes)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Did you listen something more? (holding the eyes closing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I don´t want you do it oneechan…no with that guy!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: that guy? Do you know him?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: yes… lately has been much to the home ... is a ../span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: is what?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: IDIOT! YOU CAN´T MARRIAGE HIM! (Her eyes full of tears)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Surprised) What do you mean…? What´s wrong with him?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: He would be a son of a business man or whatever…but is a complete idiot…I don't /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"want that you, ruin your life like this…./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Hiroko… I do not want to do it…but… (eyes down)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: …that guy just will hurt you. It is a womanizer, liar, gambler .../span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: wow…is a attractive description (smile sad)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I just come here to tell you that. When I´ll be here in Astraea, I won´t see you too much /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(lowers her gaze and is about to put to mourn)…I don't want that you be unhappy…(crying)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Hugging her)…Hiroko…thank you…(Closing her eyes)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(At that moment, Miyuki remember the Shizuma´s words and stay thoughtfull for a while)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Do you know what will happen if I don't married him?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: (Drying her tears) … There wouldn´t be a entrepreneurial society./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Not only that… I could no longer be part of our family/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: (start to cry again) NOO! That no possible!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (hugs and speaks to the ear) but…no matter what's happen, you will always be my lovely sister/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: (crying sadly) I don't want to lose you!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Don't worry…everything gonna be ok (closing her eyes with tears)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(In the city, Shizuma and Nagisa arrives to the grandma´s house. Nagisa is so impressed)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: wooow! It's a big big house! (looking everywhere)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Do you like it?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: its amazing! (making a panoramic view of all)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: …later I will show you my room… (Taking her waist, Nagisa blushed)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(At that moment, the nanny appears)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nanny: sorry for the intrusion… but the lady's waiting in your room/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Finally I will meet her! (happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: thank you nanny (Taking Nagisa hand) Let´s go/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Both climb the stairs and Nagisa is anxious to meet grandmother. Shizuma opens the door to the room)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: (Opening her arms) Welcome my beautiful ladies! (big smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: (bowing) Nice to meet you, grandma/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: get closer my little girl… (She stretches out her hand and looks curiously)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Nagisa shyly walking closer the her bed)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: (looking at Nagisa everywhere) well, well…my Shizuma have a very good taste /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Nagisa blushed)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: Grandma!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: It's the truth, you have a very beautiful girl by your side. Nice to meet you, Aoi Nagisa/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: (bowing) It is an honor/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: Well, now I can be quiet knowing that my lovely Shizuma will be with a good girl /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(closes an eye to Nagisa, a sign that the approved. Nagisa smiles happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"../span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"../span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Afternoon loses luminosity and Astraea began to light up with lanterns./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki and her sister, talks very happy together in her room)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: it's too late and I have yet to get off the hill/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Stay here/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: really can I spend the night here? (Happy)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Actually not, but will be our secret/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: I´m so happy! Will be like the old times! (excited gathers her hands)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: yes, but this time I will not tell you bedtime stories/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: You have to tell me stories about the Ichigo Sha! (Excited)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: stories? (close her eyes remembering the stories that investigate Tamao and Nagisa) /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"no such thing/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: yes, Ichigo Sha must it have!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(someone knocks on the door)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Knock knock/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: come in!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: Good night, Miyuki/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Tomori!? (surprise)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Tomori enters the room and look with surprise to Hiroko)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: …good night…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: (standing) …Hiroko…Rokujo Hiroko, nice to meet you (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: (surprised) ROKUJO? Your sister?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: yes, that´s right (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: nice to meet you, Hiroko chan. I´m sorry for intrusion but I had to come to leave these papers for the meeting we will have with sister/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: ah it´s ok, thank you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Are you part of the student council too?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: yes, I´m the president of St. Spica/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: WOOOW! (shiny eyes)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: she is so excited because, the next semester she will be part of Miatre/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: That´s a good news, I´m very happy for you, Hiroko chan (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: what grade are you, Tomori sama?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: I will graduate in March like your sister/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: ooh, very good (smile)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: well, I do not take more of your time. Have a good night girls (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: Good night, Tomori, thanks for bringing documents/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Tomori: Your welcome/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: Good night, Tomori sama (bowing)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: well Hiroko, is time to sleep!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: nooo! No without my story!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (crossing her arms) its ok…get into the bed and I´ll tell you/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Hiroko: yeees! (Happy in the bed)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Miyuki have a big smile. The visit of her younger sister was an unexpected surprise for her. This visit has illuminated the sad last days of Miyuki in Astraea.)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(The night has finally fallen and the small Hiroko after a day full of many emotions, falls into a deep sleep. Miyuki is seeing it sitting in her chair by the table)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Thinking) …my little Hiroko… I had missed you so much (deep breathe) you also say that my marriage would be a mistake…( turns to see the documents on the table) …and today, I did nothing of work…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Miyuki rises from her chair and sorts documents. Try to be quiet not to wake Hiroko. When finished, she approaches the window)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Thinking) …I hope your future, would be differente than mine…What do I have to do now?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(let her mind go blank for a moment)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (Thinking) …if only someone can help me to know, what I have to do…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(A waning moon that at times obscured by passing winter clouds is that illuminate the Miyuki´s face. Too many emotions crossing her heart and the uncertainty overwhelms./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Time is running and the roads are uncertain)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: (looking at the moon and thinking) …What would you do, Shizuma?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Elsewhere, Shizuma, Nagisa and grandmother are on a terrace with a hot chocolate and having a nice /Shizuma standing to look the night view. Nagisa laugh with the stories that tells the grandma)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: (looking at the moon) …What happened my friend? (close her eyes)…if you need my help, you can count with me, always…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: Shizuma! Are you listened me?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: eh?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: I´m telling to Nagisa chan, about that time, when we saw an electric storm on the /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Eiffel tower. Do you remember that? You was a little girl./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Shizuma: ah…yeah… (walking back to the table)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Grandma: I was so afraid, but Shizuma no! She looked fascinated how the thunders fall. All the tourist were worried!/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Nagisa: Shizuma is so brave! (drinking her chocolate)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(Shizuma doesn't listen anything else. She stay in silence thinking about Miyuki)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"(In Astraea, Miyuki turns off the light and see the quite face of her sister sleeping)/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-lang="ES-CL"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-lang="ES-CL"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"Miyuki: …I love you…sister…/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-lang="ES-CL"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"strong /strong/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-lang="ES-CL"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"strong /strong/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-lang="ES-CL"span style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , , sans-serif;"strongEnd of the chapter./strong/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
